Provisioning services provide the ability to stream an operating system over a network to a virtual machine. Network administrators use provisioning services to manage one single operating system image in Virtual Hard Disk (VHD) format on a single host computing machine to stream to many virtual machines. Provisioning servers are conventionally configured with either one or two network interfaces, which are systems of software/hardware interfacing between two pieces of equipment in a network. If the provisioning server is setup with only one network interface, it is used for both management communication (Active Directory, database, and so on) and streaming (providing operating systems to virtual machines). If the provisioning server is setup with two network interfaces, one is dedicated for management traffic and the other for streaming traffic. It is conventional practice to have a network adapter used for streaming on a network subnetwork used for the virtual machines and not streaming through a firewall or over a network switch. As a result, this practice limits the ability of network administrators, who must support more than one subnetwork to building additional provisioning servers for each additional subnetwork.